New Destiny
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: New world, new body, new name, new destiny. When the Valar step in and save a young woman from her fiery fate only to drop her into a world where her trouble is just starting,can she find where she fits in? Can she find love? Or will she burn all over again? Legolas/oc ON TEEMPORARY HIATUS FOR EDITING!
1. New Beginning

**A/N: Hello! I have a lot of work to do to co tinue the already promised stories but this couldnt wait! I will enjoy creating this story and i hope you enjoy reading it! That being said i do not own Hobbit or any of the LotR franchise. Enjoy!**

 **BEEP! Beep! beep! bee-**

I opened my eyes. My head hurt and it was hard to process my surroundings. Then things started catching my attention. It was quiet. Not that eerie quiet right before you get brutally and savagely murdered or anything. There were actually sounds of nighttime birds, and critters skittering across the forest floor. The forest floor... Why am I in the forest? Where did my room go?

"I see you have awoken." a rather raspy yet gentle voice sounded. Sitting up quickly in alarm, I felt blood rush back to my head. The lightheadedness soon faded and in its wake I regained my ability to think and observe everything around me.

 _Trees. Lots of trees. Bushes. Grass. Dirt. Assorted woodland creatures. An old man- oh._ I focused on this old man, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. He sat on a log, holding a staff that looked rather odd. He wore a grey robe and wonky blue hat. His wizened face was obscured by a long grey beard, and he had a twinkle in his eyes. He looked like none other than Gandalf the Grey! I was on edge. Did this old man have a fantasy fetish?

Before I could speak, he stood rather quickly for an elderly fellow. "Come along now. We have people to meet," he called back to me. Against my better judgement, I pulled myself up and started to follow him. I needed answers after all.

"Where am I?" I called to him as I jogged to keep up.

"On the outskirts of Hobbiton, of course," The old man said so matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

"Hobbiton, my dear. On our way to Bag End." Was he trying to make this like an adventure or something? I was still wary of this old man. after all, he could be a stalker slash kidnapper slash pervert rapist for all I knew.

"Okay... So who are we meeting then?" I questioned. The old man just smiled.

"In due time," He answered.

That sounded sketchy. As we broke through the trees, I noticed several hills. With fences around parts of them... Upon closer inspection, I could make out doors set in the hills. And windows. And was that a floo? My mouth was agape as I gawked at the sight. I heard the old man chuckle at a further distance. "WAIT! That means you're Gandalf? The real Gandalf the Grey?"

"Yes. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf is me." He replied. At my expression, he chuckled. "The reason you are here, is because the Valar believe you can help save lives that do not need to be lost."

"They think I can save people? Not to sound like a downer or anything, but i can barely keep myself afloat. I mean, I was living in an apartment that broke so many fire safety regulations I'm lucky I haven't-" Fire flashed before my eyes with the shrill shrieking of the fire alarm screaming at me to get out. As soon as the vision started it was over.

"Yes. They saw your soul leaving your world and decided to bring you here. They heard your wish to be a part of something great." Pity filled his voice as he watched me gasp for breath from the phantom smoke from my vision. Or more accurately, my memory.

Tears filled my eyes. "I'm dead?"

"You are very much alive. They pulled your soul into this realm, and fitted you to a new body. Perhaps our host will allow you to use a mirror to better see yourself." He tried to console me.

I felt numb as I followed the wizard to one specific "hill". Gandalf rapped at the door and waited patiently for a distressed hobbit to answer. I ignored anything they said to one another until I heard Gandalf address me. "My dear, you should introduce yourself."

I didn't want to use my old name. Too many memories. I needed a new name for this new body and new world. I only hesitated a moment before my voice rose from my throat "Call me Meridian"

* * *

I stared at my reflection. I was shorter by an inch or two. Roughly five foot now, I might be a bit taller than a dwarf. My features were slightly different. Wide, Childish looking eyes that belied an innocence that disappeared long ago that were adjacent to the bridge of a small nose that upturned slightly, making it look like it belonged on a dolls face. A mouth with plump lips, not too thin or small and not too large set in a small frown. my high cheekbones were still there but my chin took on a heart shape instead of the rounded mess that it used to be. My eyes were still green, but the shade had changed to a deep emerald instead of the pale jade they had been. my hair had grown thick and long, below my knees, the curls were still there but more tame. No frizz. It had deepened into a rich mahogany brown. My hair hid my ears so i wasn't concerned with them. My clothes obviously did not come from my world unless they were from a renaissance faire. Moss greens, the color fresh spring earth and charcoal. A moss green hooded cloak covered a matching tunic and brown armor like corset. Charcoal colored loose pants were stuffed into knee high brown leather boots. A brown leather messenger bag hung at my side. I looked dressed for an adventure. My hair hung about me wildly with leaves and twigs protruding from every which way.

I started detangling my hair, pulling twigs, leaves, and blades of grass from my curly tresses and tossed the bits of plant in the waste basket. As I pulled a particular clump of hair aside i noticed my ear. It curved into a dainty point. I wasn't human. I still felt numb from the realization that this wasn't some prank or dream. I wasn't Samantha the little nerd who loved gardening, and homemaking and hated working for meager tips. I wasnt the young woman that performed in renaissance faires and had sword fights with others for fun. I wasn't human. I was this little thing that was to accompany dwarves of all people to their home. I could only hope I would find a weapon of some sort to use for this adventure. If I was going to do this, I would need a weapon. I finished with my hair and stepped out of the room with the mirror and followed the sound of noisy dwarves. I watched as they ate and yelled across the table to each other. My face remained stoic as they slowly quieted upon seeing me. Gandalf immediately called to me to introduce me. "Meridian, this is Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Kili. Dwarves, this is Meridian, half dwarf." My eyebrow arched at learning I was half dwarf but I chose not to say anything about it. I made a note to speak to Gandalf about this later. One would think that the wizard would have told me just what i was.

The aproach of a dwarf with dark hair and less beard than the others. "Lady Meridian, would you like some food as well?" _This must be Kili. He looks like in the movies. They all do._ I continued to stare at this male dwarf waited for my answer.

"I should be fine, thank you. I would not wish to put any more strain on my host than is necessary." I spoke fluidly. Some of the dwarves spluttered indignantly. Kili's ears turned red and he looked rather abashed at my subtle hint to poor Bilbos distress. I sighed. I walked over to a nearby window as the dwarvs continued in their feasting. I distantly heard Gandalf making excuses for my foul mood and the dwarvesgrumbling in reply. After a while I turned to the dwarves throwing dishes around and singing. I watched as poor Bilbo ran around trying to catch his dishes. He finally gave up that hopeless venture, with the dwarves continuing their little game. Finally Bilbo came to Bombur -I think- and saw his dishes cleaned and neatly stacked. Everyone was having fun until the door resounded in loud thunderous knocks.

"He is here."


	2. What a Pain

_I don't care if this guy is a king! He acts like a selfish little brat!_ I knew being angry with the stubborn, annoying, self important, narcissistic, _jerk_ would be useless, but dammit if he didn't push my buttons. Almost as soon as Gandalf explained that he wished me to join their gang of misfits, Thorin pitched a fit. He had continued to glare at me even as we set out the next morning. So immersed in my stewing anger I was, I hadn't heard Gandalf ask me to participate in the bet at first. "Meridian." Gandalfs throaty voice finally made it through my mental fog.

"Hm?" My green eyes slid lazily to the ancient wizard in question.

"Now would be the time to place your bet." He chuckled at my blank stare. "Wìll Bilbo come?"

"Yes. Hes going to come running, tripping over his own feet in an attempt to catch up to us, contract trailing behind."

"No sooner had I said this, my elven hearing picked up the cries of a hurrying hobbit. "Wait for me!" I remembered that only one other species here could hear far better than dwarves or hobbits and that would be... Nope. Not doing this right now.

I continued to ignore hearing him as he managed to bumble his way up to our line of ponies. I watched detachedly as things continued to move on in the way it was meant. With the exception of the dwarves grumbling as they tossed the winnings about to the victors of the bet. As a coin purse was sent my way, I snatched it from the air as Bilbo colored in realization that I believed in him. I noticed his eyes hadn't left me, so, to embarrass him further, I winked. My faint smirk disappeared as the dwarves looked back at their spluttering burglar. I encouraged my horse to trot on ahead as I kept my eyes forward.

Soon, the forests and farmland gave way to miles and miles of vast land that seemed deserted. Honestly I remembered the book skimming over this part. As we passed by abandoned castles, I found myself wishing for my old sketchbook, and a pencil, or pen, or even charcoal. But for lack of those things, I merely studied them and committed their harsh, sinister lines and shapes to memory. It was only when it started raining in a horrid deluge of misery that my face seemed permanently marred in a deep scowl. I shivered as some dwarves complained loudly. I noticed that a certain wizard had gone missing from our group at some point and wasn't in the least bit surprised that nobody else noticed until it was far too late. So there i sat, angry, wet, cold, and tired. And the only one I really felt like talking to had disappeared before I could ask about my suspicions on being at least part elf.

* * *

And now there wasn't near as much food as there could have been. Fili and Kili nearly died and as a sacrifice for their hides being saved, food and supplies got washed down stream because one of the horses got spooked. While I was thankful that they weren't hurt, I wished the food could have been saved as well. It had been a while and now those two were watching the ponies. After I ate the proffered stew I closed my eyes. It felt like only moments before I opened my eyes to find the camp empty. _Damn. It looks like they got caught by the trolls after all._ I dragged myself over to where I assumed the heathen giants had my fellow companions. As I neared the glow of a fire, I saw thirteen dwarves and a hobbit tied up in sacks and repressed a groan.

The damned trolls continued to argue over how best to cook the dwarves. All about sage. I quickly thought about a way to confuse them.

"We should just roast them with sage I says!" One of the foul beasts uttered.

"No! No! Use rosemary! Rosemary!" I shouted in a thunderous voice quickly moving to the other side of the camp. The trolls looked about in confusion and one even went to look for me in my previous location.

I climbed the tree nearest me and I immediately called in a squeaky voice, "I think mint wòuld do very well with such meat!'

"Somebody trying to steal our food?" The leader troll growled. I quickly moved again. Under a bush this time.

"We think wild thyme would taste good." I growled in a raspy voice. And immediately relocated. The trolls were starting to look pissed. Then again the dwarves didn't look pleased themselves.

"Pity they aren't worth eating, what with all those worms in their tubes!" I called condescendingly.

This of course caused all the dwarves to howl out their indignation.

"Oh, yes! The lot of us is chalk full of worms!" Bilbo joined in. "A terrible shame really."

It didn't take long for the others to catch on, and it became a contest to who had the most and who had the biggest parasites of the lot of them. I sighed in relief as things started to pan out as it was meant.

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard Gandalfs booming shout as he split a giant boulder and flooded the clearing with the light of dawn. I sighed as i watched the trolls turn to stone.

"You're all a pain in the neck." I grumbled as i helped dwarves out of bags.

"And that was why you were giving them suggestions on how to eat us?" Thorin demanded.

"You fool! She saved your lives! At least she had the sense to not get caught and stall till day break!" Gandalf chastised the sour ruler.

"She was at camp asleep when we went in to save the foolish burglar you found us!" Thorin scoffed.

"And I still came to save your sorry ass." I hissed in agitation.

"Now now. Let us not quarrel." Gandalf chuckled. Doing as he asked, I became withdrawn into myself. I ignored them as they found the hoard and pillaged it thoroughly. I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the stench. A small bow and quiver of arrows landed at my feet and I glanced up blankly to Bilbo who smiled sheepishly. I smiled half heartedly and pulled the quiver and attached it to my belt at my left hip, slinging the bow around my right shoulder. In a glance, I determined that these were elven items.

As we continued, I remembered where we were headed next ad determined I would ignore these noisy dwarves until we reached there.

 _Next stop: Rivendell; Elrond's home._


	3. Riddles Upon A Message

"I WILL NOT CRAWL TO THOSE ELVES!" My wandering eyes immediately landed on the shouting asshole of a leader. Honestly, Thorin could stand to be less of an ingrate to the grey clad wizard in my opinion, but even I knew the stubbornness of a dwarf was nothing to sneeze at. And I was half dwarf myself, so I knew it wasn't just a fluke with this jerk.

"They aren't even the same kind." Gandalf tried to explain. _Tch. Of course they aren't going to be pleased about this. Dwarves and elves still have beef._

I knew that my suspected heritage was going to have to remain secret for some time if I wanted to get through this. As their conversation went on, I decided to speak to the ancient wizard. "Gandalf. A word." I called as i moved just out of hearing distance for the dwarves and hobbit. The elderly man walked at his leisure to me, and I prepared myself to have a difficult and irritating conversation. "Just what am I?"

"You are a young lady with more fire and spirit than this world has yet to see." Gandalf rumbled in his wise way.

"I mean, you said I am half dwarf. What is the other half?"

"Ah. Well you see, the Valar had a particular plan for you. They do wish you happiness, and as such, have given you the tools you would need. The soul of a human has not changed, but your body has. They gifted you with the sturdiness of a dwarf. Your lack of height and abundant curls are a mark of your dwarven blood. But they also gifted you with the lightness of foot, and what others may consider as immortality of your other half. Your lack of unnecessary hair, fine features, and even your ears, are a testament to your elf half. You are a one of a kind and elves will welcome you, though there will be exceptions. And dwarves-"

"Once hearing of my elven blood will shun me or kill me." I finished for him, ignoring his disapproving stare. "I don't dare tell them about that half, but I will at least make my peace about not fitting in anywhere yet again. We had best get them to get a move on. I would enjoy some rest among more polite people as soon as possible." I walked back to the group and took notice of their curious glances. The most friendly of the bunch, Kili, approached me with a tentative smile.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, obviously hoping to not anger me.

"I am fine." I climbed up onto my pony. "Just needed some information." I was careful to keep my mounting panic internal, no use cluing them in that something was up. I tried to ignore the crestfallen expression of the young dwarf as I waited for the others to continue on to the last homely house. Thorin shot me a warning glare.

"Aw, don't worry your head about her, little brother. What would any of us want with a beardless female anyway?" Fili guffawed as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. All the dwarves joined in the merriment at my expense.

"And what would I want with a male that doesn't even meet my beardless chin." I grumbled to myself.

'Hm?" Bilbo looked to me with a bemused expression.

"Nothing, nothing." I waved off his stare.

And so we traveled for a few days through various terrains; each had a peculiarity about them that had my left hand itching for a median of any kind to sketch this beautiful land.

It was when I heard lovely singing and laughing that my permanent small frown eased into a faint smile. It was still a while before the others heard them, but I had unconsciously began humming along with them in a quiet manner. Luckily for me, none of the dwarves heard my lapse in control.

As they neared, I knew they could hear them just by the way each of them stiffened. Bilbos face split into a wide grin, as he listened to the elves make merry. It wasn't long before our little group met with these scouts, who informed us we would have to travel on foot to get further in. I was actually very glad to be off of the gentle beast. As much as I enjoyed my mares easy temper, riding long distances were still rough on my back. I tried to stay out of the way as everything played out before me. The welcome from Elrond to the dwarves denseness amused me. It wasn't until we had sat to eat and the dwarves had started making a mess of the table that Elrond requested to speak to me a little later. Ignoring the dwarf leaders suspicious glare, I nodded to the elf Lord.

* * *

"I know of your interesting situation." Elrond sure didn't beat around the bush.

"I imagine it is quite unusual for things like this to happen at all." I allowed.

"I have spoken to Lady Galadriel, and she wishes me to impart a message to you." He watched my eyes widen.

"Heh. I feel so honored. What does she say?" I tried to keep the quiver from my voice.

" _Though you have come to save others, understand that it does not mean you should readily sacrifice all thoughts of happiness. Be on watch for your future in the mirky woods. Do not shun it completely when it presents itself._ She also asks that I give you a book on healing spells and such... Do you read Sindarin?" My mind was in a whirl. I was here to save lives... Those dwarves were about to be my undoing. I just knew it. And as for the issue with reading a foreign language, I could only hope that I could.

"Only one way to find out, right?" I twisted one of my curly locks behind my back as my nervous habit surfaced again in this life.

* * *

So not only could I read Sindarin, but I could speak it fluently. Of course. I felt like a Mary-Sue insert in a fan-fiction. I really hoped that this didn't get me in trouble. In any case, what awaited me in Mirkwood? It seemed like this plot covered the book more than the movie while everyone looked like the movie more that the book. So long as nobody died that wasn't already in the book or the movie, I was perfectly okay with not being entirely sure what happened. But I did know that I was going to nip all this trouble in the bud before lots of people were killed. That accursed ring would be sent to hell after this whole adventure. Hopefully Bilbo didn't notice me take it when the time came for it.

I was jostled from my thoughts when Elrond had taken it upon himself to explain for me to be careful about projecting my emotions, since they were so strong they could possibly be felt by others. They were likely to get the attention of any elf in the vicinity. And if we were going where he thought we were going he would prefer I knew to be careful of giving a certain king any satisfaction when he might try to rile me up.

Lord Elrond had been courteous enough to prepare a separate room for me. I could hear Thorin grumble about me thinking myself above his company. Normally I would have politely declined, but I wanted to be able to study this book before we were to leave. Not for the first time I thanked whatever higher power blessed me in my ability to absorb text so well. Of course I was careful to pack it so that it couldn't carelessly get thrown from my belongings. With most of the text read and retained in my mind, I moved to join the company as they learned of the moon runes and their content. Sighing, I made my way to my room to rest before we left. Thorin drove me up the wall with his pigheadedness.

Lord Elrond gave me a heavy stare as I followed behind the rest of the odd company. I took his unspoken warning as a sign of worry and gave a solemn nod. I was already getting ready to groan at the distance we had yet to travel.

 _On the road again..._


	4. All About The Ears

"Are we there yet?" I hollered for the god-knows-how-many-eth time. I could practically feel the agitation of the dwarves ahead.

"No." Thorin snarled. "Don't ask again." I was beginning to think I wasn't just imagining the sensation of others emotions. Just like Elrond said about other elves feeling my emotions.

"... How 'bout now?" I felt an impish grin spread across my face. Even with the horses, we would be at this for a while.

"..." I could feel the agitation growing in the soon to be acknowledged king.

Honestly, if he didn't want me to annoy him, he could have made it harder. We were riding on the dangerous path through the fricking mountains, when I heard the distant rumble of what sounded like thunder... _Shiiiiiiit_... I really didn't want to deal with this next part. Fucking rock giants. Fucking goblins... Fucking _Gollum._ "...couldn't choose a path _around_ the mountain. Nooooo... had to go through it. Ughhhh..." I continued to grumble under my breath as the sinking feeling in my gut grew stronger.

'If we had gone around the mountains, it would take longer." Gandalf chuckled at my disgruntled mutterings. All he got from me was a disgruntled harrumph.

* * *

"... I never want to deal with rock giants ever again." I grumbled as I watched Gandalf walk away from our group. Everyone had settled down to sleep and I decided it was time for me to pretend slumber as well.

I watched as Bilbo almost left for home, when the earth started to crack. The horses were doomed... _Time for some goblins._

The company scrambled to their feet, only to fall into the goblin infested chasm. I hopped down and pretended to be just as dazed and confused as the others. We were marched into the main cavern where a massively obese goblin sat in his throne. _This guy could use weight watchers. Seriously. I have nothing but a positive outlook on my human body shape. At least I didn't look like that!_ I tried to stay in the center of the dwarves, seeing as I am a female and I just knew there would be a shake down. Didn't help.

"This one looks funny! I thinks it's a female!" One of the goblin underlings hollered. I wisely kept my mouth shut. But man did my hands itch to throw that sonovabitch off the underground cliff. The younger dwarves looked at me with alarm as they realized what might happen to me.

"Bring her here." The fat fuck commanded, driving my captor to push me through the throng of captured dwarves. The scrawny goblin continued to push me until I was only a few yards from the fat lard. Let me tell you something. The smell of him made my eyes water. I suppose it looked like I was crying out of fear, but that things putrid stench invaded my nostrils against my permission. "Oh, look. It is afraid. It cries so pitifully."

I tried my best not to reply and bit my tongue, so hard that I tasted blood.

A pitiful wail interrupted him as on of his underlings found Thorins new sword. This left me to move to the outskirts of their notice.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Ohhh shit...

I tried to settle my overwhelming panic. I watch Gandalf appear, and slay the beast and I knew I had to run. I let my fear fuel my legs as I flew across bridges in this underground mess, slaying all I could with my dagger. That damned blob, even in death tried to thwart our escape as he fell over the ledge. I tried not to vomit as I realized the putrid smell was only made worse by the large gash that sloshed his intestines everywhere. We managed to struggle free and run to the exit, greeted by bright sunlight. It was further away that we realized that Bilbo was no longer among us. "He is gone! He has abandoned us!" Thorin scoffed as he continued to belittle the poor absent hobbit.

"He hasn't left. He'll be hear very soon." I growled. I was growing tired of his superior attitude.

"Are you so sure? Would you bet your life on that?" He challenged.

"If he does not show, you may separate my head from my shoulders by nightfall." I bowed low in a mocking manner, eyes never leaving his and a smirk on my lips.

It wasn't long before I noticed the hobbit had made it in our midst.

He revealed himself and all the dwarves but one rejoiced. I snickered.

"We must hurry on our way. We do not wish to deal with them by nightfall." Gandalf called.

I quickly readjusted my pack on my back as I continued to trudge on, drinking from my waterskin.

* * *

I glared ahead. We were lost. How you ask? Let me recap on what you have missed. We hurried to this hut of a skinchanger. A bear man! We ended up with an okay welcome, then got fed and housed for a while. He lent us ponies and we headed to... Mirkwood. Home of huge spiders, evil creatures, elves, and my destiny, whatever that may be. Then Gandalf left us to do something important... and these dwarves left the path. Which meant we were lost. Lost and at the mercy of these woods and its inhabitants. What's more, I kept getting the feeling like something or someone had already noticed us. I heard the soft whispers of the trees that wished to impart knowledge to me. We were deffinitely being watched.

Strange noises everywhere overwhelmed me to such an extent that I had already been caught unawares. I felt a sting and my vision went blurry. _Sonova-_

Darkness.

The next time I open my eyes, my solidifying vision beheld spiders bigger than I could ever squish. They might have been able to squish me instead. I pulled out my dagger and continued to tear open carapaces left and right. Of course, my luck had to run out somewhere. Before I could react, I was trapped under the hungry jowls of a large spider. Before I could regain my bearings to take it out though, I was saved. By an arrow. An elvish arrow. My stomach began to feel like lead had dropped into it. I could only hope I could pull off pretending to be human. I was too tall to be a dwarf, and the race of man historically was shorter in the dark ages... Maybe it would be the same here? God knows I don't want them questioning just what my race was... And if Thorin ever found out...

I decided it would be best to try to hide under the spider and hope everyone forgot about me. No such luck. While it seemed to have worked at first, and the dwarves were already searched, bound, and blindfolded, I heard a male and female voice speaking what I assumed to be Sindarin. I couldn't understand it though. _Funny. I can read it, but can't understand it. How does that work?_

I was brought back from my musings when I saw a fiercely beautiful face, framed in fine red hair. She seemed to be looking at my...hair? Her eyes widened. What? Then it hit me. My hair had fallen to the forest floor and left my ears unprotected. I was exposed before I could even hide my identity. I pushed the spider off with my foot, sat up, and quickly shifted my hair over my ears. I frowned at her, as I moved over to my companions. I stayed silent as I stared ahead and offered my wrists to be bound. I heard her whispering something to someone behind me as another elf came to bind me. The whispering ceased and a cloth came into view. As I felt the cloth being secured, my hair was tucked behind my obviously pointed ear. A sharp inhale near my ear. I made sure whoever was looking could see my very prominent scowl.

I felt hands search me over, taking my bow, arrows, and dagger. Then we were off. I heard the dwarves shouting obscenities. I shook my head hard enough to cause my hair to cover my ears again.

 _This sucks._


	5. Dirty Deals Done With Elves?

"Meridian." I ignored the youngest dwarf as he called to me. All of them had attempted to talk to me at some point. My eyes remained closed. I hated to look at the walls. I hate the scent of mold and decay that permeated the air in these dungeons when I could hear the celebrations above. The elves had confiscated the book Elrond had lent me. I was bored. He didn't call for me again as the red haired female came up to his cell.

They started to speak as I tried to ignore them. He enjoyed being kind of flirty to her, and she seemed to be slightly accepting of his advances. It was kind of cute. "Tauriel." A masculine voice cut the air and the chatter died. He frowned as he spoke in common tongue for our benefit. "Bring the girl up with you. Father wishes to speak to her." My eyes opened. They were speaking like I wasn't there. It kind of pissed me off.

Tauriel appeared at my cell door and unlocked it and beckoned me forward. I stood to my full height and held my head up, as I walked out at a leisurely pace. I glared at her and a familiar blond as I was led up stairs and made sure my ears were safely hidden beneath my mahogany tresses. The dwarves gave shouts of encouragement to be strong.

"Don't let those bewitching bastards get a hold of your mind, lass!"

"All elves are not to be trusted, lass! Remember that!"

The shouts continued and I couldn't help but clench my fist as I tried to ignore the fact that at some extent, though they didn't know it yet, they were speaking of me. I could feel my nails dig into my palms. A warm trickle of blood oozed from the crescent shaped wounds as I left the dwarves behind. Both Tauriel and the platinum blond male glanced down at me. This part definitely felt like the movies, with the added character. I stared ahead stubbornly. If this guy was Legolas like I thought he was, I really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him. I was going to do enough of that in front of his father.

* * *

I was deposited in what looked to be the throne room though I tripped and righted myself before I could fall flat on my face. As soon as I saw that pristine platinum blond head, I felt dread. Thranduil was seated on his throne, looking rather bored. In my irritation, I didn't bow. I stared straight into his icy blue eyes. I could already see the slight frown at my lack of respect. I tried to show a confidence I didn't have and decided on a cool smirk to try to goad him to speech. "They tell me you do not speak Sindarin, and yet a book written in Sindarin was in your bag. How does this come to pass?" Despite his disinterested tone, I knew that he really was interested, if not miffed. Legolas moved to stand just to the right of his fathers throne while Tauriel left, probably to flirt with Kili. I looked between the two briefly, noting the similarities of father and son. I shoved my hands in my pockets and lifted my chin in defiance.

"Lord Elrond of the Last Homely House lent it to me upon the discovery I could read your language. I am finished with it, so as I suspect I will not be getting it back, will you send it back to him with my thanks?" My confident little smirk almost slipping.

"I see. You have visited Rivendell then." Thranduil leaned forward. "Your name, girl, what is it? What do I call you as I converse with you."

"You may call me as you like, your highness, but I wonder why you would wish for the name of lowly little me?" I gave a mock bow, my nervousness leaking into my tone a little.

"Be careful how you speak, little girl." I saw the dangerous glint in his pale eyes.

There was definite hostility in the air and I fought to contain my growing agitation. I sighed. Would It be so bad to give him my name? "Meridian."

"Meridian?" I could see his eyes narrow slightly.

"Yes, your highness, my name is Meridian." I fought the urge to squeak. I lowered my eyes. I knew there was a boundary I was barely avoiding, and I meant to keep avoiding it.

"What does a little girl mean by traveling with dwarves?" He seemed to be trying to dissect me with his eyes.

"I am actually fully grown, your highness." I tried to dodge his question.

"Be that as it may, you travel with dwarves into my woods, and I wish to know what you mean by it." I could see a very slight narrowing of his eyes.

"I am not at liberty to speak of such things." I continue to smirk wickedly.

"They are but dwarves! You do not owe them your allegiance!" It was almost a hiss. His sons expression seemed to mirror his sentiment.

"Nor do I owe my allegiance to you, a king I've just met with no knowledge of your existence prior. You have captured and imprisoned me. Then you insult me by demeaning half of my bloodline. As I see it, you must be mad to think I would even bother explaining why I would travel alongside a large company." I could eel my courage rising as I leveled him with a hard stare. I could see the fury mounting behind his eyes.

"Mad? You have trespassed into my fathers domain, and refuse to tell him your reason. You must be the mad one." Legolas barked at me. Behind the bite of irritation, I could practically taste his curiosity. I could already see that he would be asking loads of questions later about me. About my circumstances.

"It was the shortest route to our destination, which I am not at liberty to disclose." I sniffed disdainfully. "And because we mean you no harm, I would like to ask that we be set free and given our weapons back."

"Out of the question." Thranduil managed to get his composure back. "I do not know your purpose, and you refuse to give me this knowledge."

"And yet you can take us out with no problem should you need to. I cannot help but find your fear, however fleeting it is, flattering. But it has been made very obvious that we could do no harm to your people even if we wanted to." I replied calmly with a small smirk.

"You are, in part, elf. Are you not? We are your people too then." He smirked haughtily. "I cannot help but imagine what the dwarves will do when they find you out." My smirk wavered and dropped. The wounds in my palms reopened. He found the chink in my armor. That arrogant bastard! I knew what little hold on my emotions had snapped and I had let the room drown in my fury, panic, and grief. Those cold eyes flashed with a smug satisfaction.

I gave him a stare that gave warning, that almost passed for stoic. "What would such troubles matter to you I wonder?"

"Perhaps, if you pledged loyalty to the king of Greenwood, you could live here in a pleasant manner. A home would be provided to you, and you would join the patrol. All I wish is for you to prove your allegiance. Or you can rot in your cell for the end of time." He was trying to bargain with me. Or threaten? I wasn't quite sure.

"Father-" Legolas tried to intervene.

"Legolas. Do you dare defy me?" The warning was very clear in his voice. Legolas looked down and shook his head in silent answer. He stared at me, his face becoming smooth mask of indifference. Except his eyes seemed saddened...? He knew my answer already.

I quickly turned to face the exit. "How very kind of you. The offer is tempting, however..." I turned my head just enough to give them a profile of my face. "I find that I am under contract. I am afraid I must ask to be detained in your dungeons with the rest of the company." I started for the door but paused only a moment to throw over my shoulder, "I have heard tales of beautiful jewels hidden away in that mountain that shine like pure starlight... Wouldn't it be a pity if I was to lose their trust before acquiring them?." With that, I beckoned my escort to lead me back to my cell. Legolas immediately strode forward to drag me down to the prison hold.

* * *

"You are strange." Legolas murmured, watching as I kept my eyes straight ahead. I smirked. "And amusing." My smirk only grew. He grinned.

We neared the cells where the dwarves were being held, and they began hollering obscenities at Legolas. "Meridian! Are ya hurt? Did they torture you?" Kili asked, almost sounding as if it would have been a cool thing if I had and come back tell the tale. He honestly acted like we were siblings or something.

"If by torture me, you mean 'grace me' with their presence, then yes." I said with a haughty smirk. I could feel the scowl directed at me by Legolas. I chuckled under my breath. "Easy, prince charming. No need to dazzle me with your smile or anything." I joked in a low voice to avoid dwarven ears as he opened my cell doors. I entered my cell and closed the door after myself as he paused for a moment.

"Prince charming, eh?" He whispered. He quickly moved on from my cell and addressed Thorin. "My father will have a word with you. Your companion has intrigued my father enough to gain you audience with him." He pulled Thorin from his cell to escort him to his father.

The dwarves murmured amongst themselves. "I doubt I had anything to do with it." I relaxed against the wall. "It's probably just mind games he is trying to play." Legolas rolled his eyes as he passed.

* * *

Legolas had decided to camp out by my door and carry a one way conversation with me.

"Too bad you cannot see the stars from here. They are quite a sight." He tried to start conversation for the tenth time within five minutes.

"...Did your father set you up to this?" I groaned. He startled.

"No. Father may find your offer appealing, but he is not the reason for my presence." Good thing the dwarves were asleep.

"Then why? What do you want from me?" I grit my teeth.

"You are denying your elven blood. Why?" He questioned. "I cannot fathom a reason you could have to do so. Are you not happy of your lineage?"

"...I have to watch over the dwarves. And with their distrust of elves, I am afraid that them hearing of my elven half will well and truly alienate them from me." I sighed.

"Why must you do so?" He countered. "Who gave you such a duty?" He had muted his curiosity, but it still lingered in the air.

"Even I do not understand the answer to that. All I know is that I must. I have tasks to fullfill." I answered. A weariness stole over my soul.

He turned to look at me as I continued to keep my eyes closed. "I do not understand.'

"Nor do I really. But you best be off. The celebrations are going on without you." My voice almost made me sound sad. Even if it was to sate his own curiosity, he had been kind to me.

"I suppose you are right. But I care not." He tried to sound confident.

"Go. This prisoner needs her rest." He glanced at me once more before nodding and making his way above to join in the festivities.

 _Bilbo, you better show up soon._


	6. Catching My Breath

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... The roar of the flames did nothing to mute the fire alarm shrieking to all who could still hear it. There was no escape. The door was blocked by fallen beams. The windows were small and sealed. The flames burned brightly against the black smoke filling my small apartment and my lungs. I felt so battered and bruised from trying to break down the door. It felt like the air was being dragged from my abused lungs. I coughed. I choked. I clawed at my throat begging it to accept air. My vision grew blurry, and as the light of the fire faded, the feeling in my body began to disappear. The alarm still hadn't stopped screaming though. It was so dark, I figured I might be in limbo. **Meridian.** Who is that? They sound so familiar. **Meridian!** Do they know me? But my name is Samantha. **Meridian wake up!**_

My eyes snapped open as I gasped noisily for breath. As if I had been strangled. I looked about to see Bilbo near me looking quite frightened.

"We must go! Hurry! Hurry! The elves look to be sleeping off the wine they drank." Bilbo whispered. I tried to stay quiet. The dream had caused me to lumber about almost as noisily as a dwarf. I stumbled and caught myself many times until we made it to the cellar. We climbed into the empty barrels and were soon in the cold river, being washed down stream. We would have been fine, except the Elves realized we were gone. And they spotted us. But that wasn't our biggest problem. No, the two biggest problems we had was that we needed to open the floodgate to get out, and seemingly out of nowhere, orcs were everywhere. Orc made arrows whizzed by my head as I ducked into my barrel. I dared a look up and watched Kili attempt to open our escape route. Watching him take up an abandoned weapon, I wished I had my bow to help. When I saw him become wounded, my eyes saw red. It was a strange feeling. An out of body experience kind of thing. I didn't remember throwing myself from the barrel, onto the bridge, but there I was. I could distantly hear the twang of bows as arrows were released by both elf and orc. I vaguely felt my body wrap around an orc as my arms came up to snap its miserable neck. Hefting the god awfully heavy weapon it carried, I threw it at another orc charging at my company. The crudely made blade stuck in the orcs skull. I quickly deposited the dwarf into a barrel nearby, and kicked the lever barring our escape.

Throwing myself into the nearest unoccupied barrel, I heard the cries of battle follow us down the river. Oddly enough though, as I found myself wishing for my weapons, a shadow passed over and something was dropped into my lap. I found my weapons lying innocently on my lap as if nothing had happened. The indignant shouts of dwarves could be heard as I saw Legolas and Tauriel fighting off the stray orc following us downstream.

I was grateful for the weapons, but I could not help but wonder what he meant by giving me my weapons back. As I watched the orcs and elves disappear from sight, I looked forward, only to see a man with a boat laying in wait.

* * *

We were going to be hiding in fish. I knew I was going to need a bath badly by the end of this. The man, Bard, had been kind enough, after persuasion, to allow us passage to his village on the lake. Of course, somehow, Thorin had managed to get the little village to arm us and allow us through to the lone mountain that stood ominously over us. I volunteered myself to stay behind to look after Kili, and for the first time ever, I saw thanks radiate from Thorin. I pretended not to see it stubbornly, and ushered the young dwarf back into the hut of Bard. He wasn't happy to see us again. I tried to recall what Athelas was in Common tongue.

Before the answer could come to me as I tried to keep him from getting worse, Tauriel breezed by me and told Ori, I think, to find kingsfoil. I facepalmed. Of course. Kingsfoil. Before I could follow after of course, I nearly jumped out of skin when I heard a soft masculine voice speak up.

"You left." It didn't sound accusing or sad. I turned to see a handsome blond elf leaning against one of the many support beams around us. I fought down the urge to fidget nervously.

"I did." I replied.

"Why?" The word felt like it held so many meanings.

"I have a purpose to serve. Dwarves to keep alive.' I murmured as I watch Ori run by clutching the lifesaving weed, tripping into Bards home.

"After this, where will you go?" He was very inquisitive tonight.

"After this, I have one last task to complete. Then I can rest." I sighed. "If I survive my tasks at all."

"I am banished from my home." The change was so sudden, it caught me off guard. Before I could offer my apologies, he continued. "Tauriel has decided to stay by her dwarf. And it appears you will need a lot of help. Perhaps I could be of use."

"It will be dangerous. And when I am able, I will have to explain myself. But know that there will be severe temptations on both our parts. Do you still offer your help?"

He searched me over, looking into my soul with those oddly warm blue eyes of his. He nodded, face set into a serious frown.

"Before we get carried away, making plans, we need to get everyone out of here. Into the woods and out of sight." He nodded his understanding as I turned to call attention to the villagers.

It took convincing, but we managed. And just in time, too. We watched the dragon raze the abandoned village to ashes. I listened to the whimpers of children watching their homes burn. I quickly told Bard we would need to slay it. He of course looked at me with hardened eyes. I was afraid I had said something wrong but his nod affirmed his intent to help. Before I could properly think straight, we had run through a burning village while trying to keep out of sight from the dragon. I had little time to think as I steadied the ginormous bow for a massive spear sized arrow.

It was over. Or partly so. The dragon had been slayed, but I remembered that I was going to need all the strength I could muster for this war. A war that I hoped I survived.

* * *

I managed to drag Kili to the dwarves with the help of his brother. I was quick to pilfer the necessary gems to give to a certain king. It was difficult slipping past the guarding dwarves, but I managed to sneak by in the wee hours of the morning.

"Your highness." I greeted as I was let in Thranduils tent. Two figures turned to me, one practically radiating cold supremacy, the other weariness and exasperation. "I bring gifts." I watched a smirk on Thranduils face appear as I dumped his diamonds on the table. "And you can have them under two conditions." His smirk morphed into a scowl.

"What would you have me do?" The question came out in almost a hiss. Gandald behind him smirked at my form of blackmail.

"Firstly, listen to the wizard. He knows what he is talking about." I watched his scowl deepen. "Secondly, lift Legolas' banishment." This earned a surprised expression.

"I do not know where you get your information, girl, but I have not banished him. I banished Tauriel, and he refused to return." He looked a bit offended. Like it wasn't possible for him to banish his son.

"Then perhaps lift her banishment, and you'll see your son home." I quipped. I could see him mulling over my demands.

"Very well." He pulled the jewels from the table to be put somewhere safely.

"Meridian, a word please." Gandalf was moving away from all the elves and humans to speak with me out of earshot. I couldn't help but worry at his mirroring my words so far back.

I waited patiently as he seemed to be trying to find a way to broach this topic. "I know you know the troubles that are soon to befall this land. But I implore you to let it run its course.'

"You want me to forsake so many lives?" I stiffened. "Was I not brought here to save lives? And you would have me ignore my duty?"

"It is unfortunate that lives will be taken, but we must do things when the time calls for them." He watched me almost shake as my anger oozed from me.

"Fine. But I refuse to watch the elves leave Arda. And you had best call on me for this quest as well. I will not stand by and watch others get hurt. Besides, every successful company carries a healer." I folded my arms in front of me, brooking no argument.

"I understand." The twinkle in Gandalfs eyes unnerved me.

I looked out to the distance where orcs would soon swarm the hills. I watched detachedly as dwarves crested the hills, ready for war. Thranduil had not tried to start anything so there was no battling going on just yet. Just a lot of yelling it seemed like. I tried to stay alert but...

"Here you are!" I nearly shrieked as a familiar masculine voice sounded from behind me. In my surprise i jumped and stumbled as I turned to my laughing companion. I would laugh too if someone squeaked and tripped over nothing just because I spoke.

"I'm gonna make you wear a bell, dammit!" I could feel the flush of embarrassment cover my face and neck. Something about him made me a nervous wreck. I was lucky to only show it away from the suspicious dwarves. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Such a face should not be scowling so. What ails you?" He inquired.

"Something is coming. I don't like it." I say as I stare out at the scene before me.

This sobered him almost immediately. He stared out as well. "I see." I couldn't tell if he believed me or not.

"That quest I had planned." I brought up to distract myself from the inevitable bloodshed. "It is postponed. It will be some time before I can fulfill it." He looked down at me. I could feel the need to fidget nervously and squashed the urge.

"Then you do not wish for my company." Legolas watched me for any tell tale.

"It isn't that. I thought you had a right to know, seeing as you wanted to accompany me." I sighed. "I will make my way to Imladris after this and beg Lord Elrond to be my teacher in all things healing."

"Perhaps you will allow me to visit?" He almost sounded hopeful.

"I cannot stop you. In fact, I hope that for quieting any curiosities you may still have, you will teach me your tongue. It will be easier on everybody that way."

"Anything the lady wishes." Legolas bowed teasingly.

"You, sir, are a flirt." I joked.

"Me? Never!" Legolas laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Either your'e a flirt or your'e-"

A rumble interrupted me, and I watched a giant worm burst through a distant hill, followed by an unearthly roar.

"Let's finish this talk later." I murmured, and Legolas nodded.

 _War is here._


	7. On To A New Chapter

**A/N: Yes, I seem to be cranking out a lot of chapters lately. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, there is a bit of Sindarin in this chapter. So anything in Sindarin, will be in italics. I won't actually use Sindarin, only because I don't have a translation site that's reliable that I know of. I hope you like it. Let me know!**

I was scared. Scratch that, I was terrified. I was running all over the battle field trying to find those stupid dwarves. When I remembered where they would be, I made for that area, praying I wasn't already too late. I could see the damned things holding onto Fili and Kili, dragging them to where Thorin would see them be slain one after the other. I made quick work of moving into position, getting ready to drop that foul fucker where he stood.

I watched as Thorin stormed onto the sight, ready to help his nephews. Before the disgusting thing could run Fili through, I jumped down from my hiding spot and began to brutalize his face. I would have stopped, but honestly, I didn't have control anymore. I could here a very angry scream as I just kept stabbing anywhere on its body and face I could reach. And then we fell. The orc still had hold of Fili. I turned and threw my dagger into the throat of the orc holding Kili as I fell, unable to jump from the orc in time. I barely felt impact. Mainly because I was on top. I scrambled off the thing, looking for Fili, and heard a moan muffled by something. I looked down to see poor Filis foot under the dead beast. I pushed until I was able to roll it off of him. He gasped in obvious pain, and I checked him over to find he had three cracked ribs. "Stay here." I whispered. He nodded.

I quickly climbed back up to see that Tauriel was crying over Kilis unconscious form. I watched her whimper to Thranduil and he answered her. He finally showed remorse for the supposed death of a dwarf. "Move." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. It was disconcerting really. Nobody should be that pretty when crying.

I dropped down and began checking for a pulse. It was faint but there. But it was fading. I began to chant one of the elven healing spells as I continued to force his heart to beat, with every compression, his heartbeat got stronger for but a moment. Tauriel was a mess. "Quit whining and help me!" I snapped. "He's losing blood! Get him bandaged now!" It seemed to work because nimble fingers began dressing his wounds, staunching the bloodflow. I continued with my compressions, forcing his heart to beat. It occurred to me that he might not be breathing. "Keep up the compressions. I need to get him breathing." Firm hands replaced mine as I moved to his face. I inserted my fingers in his mouth, checking for anything that might be obstructing airflow. Finding nothing, I grumbled, "You owe me big time for this." My tresses fell into my face, and I pulled my hair behind my ear and plugged his nose. As I bent down to breathe life into him, I heard more than one gasp. Luckily it didn't take any more than one breath to revive him, because all I heard next was Thorin shouting.

"Get away from him, you sneaky little elf!" He pushed me away from his younger nephew. I looked up at him with a baleful glare.

"Would you prefer he die? I was trying to help him." I hissed.

"Uncle..." Kili rasped. "She... she saved... me..." Thorin looked up to me with calculating eyes. I stood and dusted myself off.

"Get him to a healer. He is going to need all the help he can get." I turned to look about me and saw Tauriel, Legolas, and Thranduil. They each had an odd expression on their face as they looked at different people. Tauriel had such a grateful and tearstained face as she stared at me, her dainty hands folded to her mouth. They weren't bloody like they should have been though. Legolas had an angry look to him as he stared at Kili, his bloody hands clenched at his sides. Thranduil, was staring at his son with a very disturbed expression gracing his features. "As I said before, you owe me for that Kili. Because you don't know how to stay alive, I wasted my first kiss on you." I stuck my nose up in the air, trying to lighten the mood.

His laugh sounded strained, "Not my fault. I would have preferred the lovely Tauriel, anyway." He teased. The others had gaped at me in shock, and Legolas' glare seemed to heat up ten fold.

"Speaking of which, you did well." I turned to Tauriel. Her eyes fell in shame.

"It was not I that assisted you." It was almost a pained whisper. I looked at her, searching for any untruth. Finding none I looked at the remaining elves and noticed Legolas staring a me almost in challenge.

I walked up to him, searching his face, and I could see him emotionally shutting down. "Thank you, Legolas." I allowed my words to carry to his elven ears. "You helped me save a dwarf who is like family to me. How am I to ever repay you?"

I could hear the dwarves pulling Kili along to Gandalf for healing. I could hear more dwarves finding Fili down below, reasonably unharmed. I watched him search me, for what, I didn't know. But I did know whatever he found, he was satisfied with. "Whatever my lady wishes of me," he joked weakly.

In the distance, I heard shouts of victory. It didn't sound like orcs. I sighed in relief. I didn't realize just how taxing healing could be. I turned to Gandalf with a smile. Then the world started spinning, and wouldn't you know it, I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel the steady gate of a horse beneath me. Of course, I realized who I was riding with when the smell of pipeweed wafted by me. "You gave everyone quite a shock young lady. Even Thorin became flustered at your collapse."

I groaned. "Where are we going?" This earned a chuckle from the grey clad wizard.

"Imladris, my dear, or have you changed your mind about being an apprentice to Lord Elrond?"

"Ugh... I haven't changed my mind. Just a bit discombobulated."

"I borrowed this horse to carry your share of the treasure with us." He murmured. "Just what do you plan to do with it all?"

"Donate it. To any who need it. Starving families will be fed, unclothed children will be clothed... I want it to go to those who need it. I'll probably only carry a small bit of it. Will you disperse it as you see fit?" Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"Kili sends his thanks. And as a token of appreciation, he also left you a mithril mail shirt. It looks quite like the one Bilbo has."

"I suppose I'll keep that as well. It could come in handy" I listened to Gandalf laugh as I fell back asleep.

* * *

It took a few days of riding for Gandalf to disappear after I looked to be doing better. I had put my new mail shirt under my moss green tunic, and kept my dagger, that Kili had returned, back at my hip. I traveled by day and rested under the cover of night. Luckily, Gandalf had left me a map and star chart to help me on my way. At first, I tried to survive off of edible mushrooms, roots, and herbs, but I knew I was going to need to kill for food soon. I had checked to find a striking stone and flint inside my bag, perhaps smuggled there by one of the younger dwarves, and a bowl. Earlier, I had noted a small pot in one of the horses packs, and dug it out. I knew that if I wanted dinner this night, I would have to hunt quickly. But I was hesitant. Killing an animal felt different than killing a murderous orc. I didn't want to hurt a mother and leave orphans behind... But I was hungry. With that in mind, I set off to find a spot that I could catch a rabbit. I tethered my horse to the spot i had designated camp tonight and set off to find dinner.

There it was. A rabbit. I took a steadying breath before I loosed my arrow. The poor creature died with a scream, and i winced. I dropped from my perch in a tree, and retrieved my arrow, and my dinner, which I was going to have to skin.

I had filled the pot halfway with water from a nearby stream, and had skinned and cleaned the rabbit, cutting it into bite sized chunks, I decided letting that simmer as I went to look for roots, herbs and mushrooms to add to my stew. By the time I had finished, it was dusk. As I added My ingredients to the stew, and stirred with a ladle I had found in one of the horse packs, I hummed.

"Wow. Smells great." I bit back a scream as I turned to see a familiar blond leaning against a tree, smirking. "Is there enough for two?"

"Legolas, I will fit you in a bell, I swear by the Valar!" I hissed. "If you have bread, it should be enough."

"Lucky me." He held up his bag of provisions. "You are a bit slow in travel."

"I was admiring my surroundings." I shrugged. He chuckled. "Anyway, why aren't you home?" I asked.

"You did say I could visit you." He almost sounded defensive.

"I did. But don't I have to be there for you to visit?" I smiled.

"Not at all. After all, who doesn't wish for a companion to travel with?" He countered.

"Not this girl. I just wasn't expecting company. I can't say that it isn't welcome though." I checked on the stew, to see if it was going to be edible. The smell was delightful.

"I'm glad. Because I wasn't going to leave." I could feel the impish grin behind those words.

"Cheeky elf." I grumbled good naturedly.

"As if you aren't a little imp yourself." He retorted.

"Suppers ready." I sighed. He handed me a bowl, an I filled it for him. Our night passed in a pleasant manner, him promising to take first watch. I tried to argue, but he refused to listen. As I laid down, I grumbled, "And i thought dwarves were stubborn." I heard him chuckle.

It took a few months for us to make it to Rivendale, but Lord Elrond only welcomed us both and even agreed to take me as apprentice to him. So between learning Sindarin and the healing arts, I was constantly busy. Legolas wasn't always there, of course. So in his stead, Lady Arwen taught me.

" _Legolas truly seems to enjoy being by your side._ " Arwen stated one day, after Legolas had left to see his home once again.

" _We are friends. Is that not how friends are?_ " I asked. I had just got back from archery practice, so I wasn't completely aware of the look she leveled at me.

" _Perhaps. Perhaps it is more. Friendship develops fast, but it has been years and that can cause friendship to turn to something more._ "

" _Years? I thought it had only been a few moons since I arrived?_ " I looked at her alarmed. I tried to ignore what she was implying. There was no way years had slipped me by without my noticing!

" _Lady Arwen. Your father wishes to see you._ " A gangly teenage boy spoke. I looked at him, and my eyes widened. Shaggy brown hair, and grey eyes greeted me. He bowed in my direction. " _Lady Meridian. It is a pleasure to meet you._ " He addressed me.

To say i was flustered was an understatement. It truly had been years. Because there standing in front of me, was the man who would be called by Strider, Estell, and King.

There stood Aragorn.


	8. Damn Mother Hens

Years had passed. Years had passed, and I had not even noticed. I walked the halls in a numb stupor, feeling so lost. I tried to remember how old Aragorn was supposed to be when my quest began. Seven? So about a decade learning? I still had about seventy years right? I had stumbled upon a pond, clear and reflective. My eyes followed the planes of my face. A face that wasn't marred by age. I had not changed a bit from the day I had stared into the mirror in the home of Bilbo Baggins. Same wide eyes, same doll like features, same curly, almost wild hair.

I looked down at myself. I had changed my clothes to something more elegant, but still battle ready. My mithril still hid beneath my clothes, but now I was always clothed in pale greens, whites, and greys. Everything was also flowy. Different than what I was used to only a decade ago. My moss green tunic had been swapped for a light grey chemise that was long in the sleeves covered by a bodice the color of freshly sprung leaves budding in spring. My brown leather belt that held my bow and quiver as well as my dagger, had been swapped for an elegant chain. My charcoal legging like pants had been really only changed to the color of my chemise. My leather boots had been kicked aside for a cloth version, reaching just under my knee, matching the color of my bodice. I refused to wear a full length dress, since I tripped enough as it was, and Lord Elrond had my chemise and bodice fashioned into a shortened version, reaching mid-thigh. The curves that were practically non-existent on my elleth counterparts, were still present, with my natural 'birthing hips' and larger than average bust for even the race of man and trim waistline.

When Arwen first pointed it out, I had hid in my rooms for quite some time. Even Legolas had a hard time pulling me out of my shell.

And Legolas, bless him, still visited. I wasn't sure why anymore. After all, he had run out of questions, and had even answered all of my questions in his first visit, which I thought only lasted a few weeks, when it had lasted for a few months at least. He left for while, only to come back with a smile, as if he never left. When I had gone to learn from Lord Elrond and would shut myself in the library for hours, even days, I had hoped he was behaving, and it turned out, he was playing with a young Aragorn.

It felt so strange. I never remembered him at meals, or even on my strolls around Imladris. But now that I had seen him, I felt as if I had been winded. As I looked at my un-aged face, I felt a determination to speed up my progress in the healing arts. I turned from the garden I had wandered into, and stole away to the library, determined to study until I was dragged from the healing scripts.

* * *

" _I am worried, father. She has not left the library often, unless forcefully removed from her studies._ " Arwen voiced to her father as I continued to pore over the texts, studiously ignoring everything around me. I had made considerable progress. I was not yet at the same level as Lord Elrond, but I was getting there. I could feel their eyes on me. I felt agitation at the fact that they forgot that I could both hear and understand them. I raked my fingers against my scalp, feeling no pull of knots. Something about my elf blood had my hair, while looking wild and untamed, quite unlikely to tangle. My eyes continued to scan the pages, trying to comprehend everything they took in.

" _Perhaps it would be nice for her to hear that Legolas has come to visit. Mayhap he could pull her from this strange trance she is in._ " Lord Elrond watched my muttering form with concern. I had taken to reading the tomes quietly to myself to better understand what I read.

" _I will see if he is available. Do you think this is because I voiced my thoughts on his paying her so much attention?_ " Arwen wrung her hands in distress. Lord Elrond must have shook his head, because I heard Arwen sigh in relief. " _Perhaps I was mistaken in assuming that they had affection for one another._ " She murmured.

" _Let us not dwell on what we are not sure of. If you will watch her for but a moment, I will find Legolas._ " I tried no ignore Arwen as she watched me from a nearby table.

" _...He would not have such feelings for one such as I._ " I finally broke my relative silence. I knew I got her attention. " _He is a prince. I highly doubt a half-breed such as myself would catch his attention in such a way. I have already made peace with the fact that I belong nowhere; to get my hopes up for the love of anyone, let alone a prince, would be foolish._ " I spoke lowly. I turned from the text as I looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes had widened, her mouth in an 'O', she looked the picture of shock. I could see she was gathering her wits about her.

Before she could contest my self abuse, Lord Elrond led my blond friend into the room. I could see his shock at my state. I was probably very pale by now. I had the aura of exhaustion, and I almost looked sickly. I watched him take in the sight of me, and watch a bubbling anger rise in his blue eyes. Before I could greet him, he had picked me up in a princess lift, and was striding quickly from the room. I hardly had any time to voice my objections to his man handling, before I was unceremoniously dumped onto my bed. I opened my mouth only to be cut of with a stern glare. " _Rest._ " was all I heard as he left my room. Obediently, I carefully undressed, and prepared myself for bed. I studiously ignored the giggling just outside my door. Arwen could jump off a cliff for all I cared at the moment. I felt like a chastised child, so of course, I was going to pout like one. I hid under the covers, frowning at myself. Perhaps I should not be so manic in my studies, but I could not stop the need to be prepared for the quest that loomed in the distance like an angry storm cloud. All the same, I decided to pace myself from then on. I did NOT want to incur the wrath of Legolas again any time soon.

* * *

Again, I pain no heed to the passage of time. It was some time ago, that I had satisfied myself with the healing arts, accepting that the only way now to improve would be practice. I no longer worried about time, as Aragorn had begun to wander more. He was learning the ways of a ranger. Or perhaps he had finished with that and was now a full ranger himself? I had no clue. I never knew when he visited, because I was always busy. I had begun focusing solely on my archery and self defense. My previous life in the renaissance circuit had me semi prepared with a blade, except most of it was choreographed, and while I could hold a sword correctly, and swing accurately, I was not used to unchoreographed fights. Lord Elronds sons Elrohir, and Elladin were teaching me as best they could to fight an unpredictable opponent. I resorted to using their own force against them, and combined with speed and agility, had made considerable progress. It was archery that annoyed me. My aim was not the best at first, and I struggled quite a bit to improve. After Legolas had laughed at me for a while, he took it upon himself be my teacher. Of course, this caused more squabbles between us than he or I cared to admit.

It took years. Agonizing years. I finally had my combat skills where I wanted them. I was confident that I would survive in a battle, should one come my way.

It was after practice, that one of the elleth approached me to tell me there was somewhere Lord Elrond wished me to be. I gazed ahead as I made my way to a familiar area. People of many races were there. As I finally moved forward to find a place to sit, I scanned the group, noticing a few familiar faces. There were even some I was sure I knew of. The years had made my memory hazy on the books and movies I had been such a huge fan of, so it didn't quite grab my attention that they were gathered to discuss the ring.

When Legolas saw me, a muscle in his jaw twitched. Aragorn watched me with hardened eyes.

"What is a girl doing here? Is this not a serious matter at hand!" A man I assumed was Boromir. His looks nagged at my memory, and his clothes were of high quality.

"This _girl_ is older than _you_ , so it would be wise to hold your tongue." I snapped. He looked affronted by my immediate rebuttal.

" _Meridian, why are you here?_ " Legolas narrowed his eyes as he spoke cooly.

" _Because I am needed._ " I could see the worry behind his eyes at my cryptic and short answer. Aragorn looked like he disagreed with me. I couldn't blame him really. I stayed silent through most of the ordeal until pippin had made sure the number was nine. Before Lord Elrond could say anything, I spoke up. "It doesn't matter where you are headed. Your'e doomed to fail without a healer. I suppose I must lend some assistance." I remained seated as the others turned to me. Gimli, Boromir, and the hobbits all stared at me in open shock. I watched them gape at me.

"Absolutely not!" Legolas immediately tried to shut me down. I stood at my own leisure, and stood before him.

" _This is not up for discussion, Legolas. I will go, and you cannot stop me._ " We squared off, glaring at one another, neither willing to back down to the other. Then I smiled ruefully. "You can stare me down as much as you like, but I have made up my mind. My stubbornness is a trait of my dwarven heritage after all."

"Are you sure? The journey will be perilous." Aragorn tried to warn me.

"Hence your need of a healer." I replied. I could see Legolas' jaw twitching in suppressed rage.

"Ten companions it shall be." Elrond murmured. I could see his worry, but he and I both knew that it was pointless to try to stop me. Especially if Legolas had failed. "Rest while you can. Your journey will be filled with dangers and perils that even I know not of."

Legolas pulled me away by my wrists, to speak in private. I huffed as I worked my legs to keep up with his long strides. His grip was rather tight, and I did not wish to dislocate my arm. Once we were well hidden from eye and ear, he spun around, fury distorting his beautiful face. " _What are you thinking? Do you know how much danger you have willingly put yourself into? I cannot allow this!_ "

" _Then it is indeed fortunate that you have no say in where I go and with whom. I will go on this quest. You are just going to have to come to terms with it._ " I turned away from him and as I made to leave, I murmured quietly, " _I refuse to stand idly by while there is a chance somebody I lo- somebody I care for could die._ "

He did not stop me from walking away. Maybe if I had turned around I would have seen the pained expression he wore. Maybe then I would have tried to calm his fears. But I didn't turn around. So I left him standing there, to be consumed with worry and panic.

I had to prepare myself. For anything.


	9. Mend the Bond

The first few days on the road were the most uncomfortable for me, emotionally. Frodo had been told about me in his uncles tales, as had Sam, so I continuously got curious, and even awed stares from all the hobbits. Boromir had yet to speak to me outright, with his disapproving frown. Gimli must have heard many a tale about me, because I would get an occasional odd glance from him. Aragorn, though he really didn't know me all that well, continued to keep a close eye on me. Gandalf always had a friendly smile, if not grim with thoughts of things to pass. Legolas refused to even acknowledge my existence in the group. It was on the fourth day that I finally had enough.

 _"What is your problem!"_ I hissed at him. We had just set up camp, and I had made dinner and was passing the food around, only to be ignored by my elf friend.

 _"My 'problem' as you call it, is that you should not be on this quest. You should be in Imladris, safe."_ Legolas finally answered, after a lengthy glare.

 _"That is not your call to make. I am here. I will fight by your side. It would be easier if you did not make me want to strangle you!"_ I just about yelled.

 _"You should not have to fight for your life at all! Is it so wrong that I wish to see you safe and unharmed?"_ His anger had melted away, to almost a plea.

 _"Why must I sit in worry, hoping you make it back alive? Why can I not have your approval to be with you and keep you alive? You didn't have this problem back at the battle of five armies!"_ I shot back.

 _"Because I didn't see you as I do now!"_ He raised his voice.

 _"Then how do you see me?"_ I shouted. He was at a loss for words. But I wasn't done. _"What has changed, that you no longer see me as competent in defending myself? Have I really dropped so low in your esteem that you would think I needed to be coddled like a newborn babe?"_

 _"It is not that I think you incompetent. It is that I do not want you to have to prove how well trained you are."_ He refused to meet my eyes. _"You have grown immeasurably in my esteem since we first met."_

 _"Then prove it to me. Because right now, I feel like you do not see me as competent."_ I handed him his bowl, turned, and said, _"Perhaps this is all a half-breed is worth though."_

Legolas and Aragorn looked as if they had been struck a heavy blow. Gandalf frowned in my direction. The others still weren't sure what had happened, and I wasn't about to tell them.

I ate in near solitude, away from the others, as everyone else continued their meal in awkward silence. The others looked at each other, not sure if they should break the silence. It took a while, but one brave hobbit scooted closer to me. I looked down to see Frodo staring up at me innocently, with childlike curiosity. I blinked.

"Is it true... that you went on an adventure with uncle Bilbo?" He asked tentatively. I smiled. He was adorable. Even if he was a grown male hobbit.

"Yes. Your uncle is a very brave hobbit." I answered.

"My name is Frodo, my Lady." He seemed to be under the impression that I deserved the title.

"You may call me Meridian. I am not of noble status, so there is no need to call me 'Lady'." I took a swig of my water skin.

I apparently had made him happy because he had ushered the other hobbits close by, and they were all introducing themselves. It didn't take long before I was telling stories I had read as a child. Seeing as nobody had these stories here yet, I felt odd about kind of stealing these stories. As I told the story of snow white, the whole company listened in rapt fascination. I hadn't realized that I was animating the stories with my body language and making voices. When I brought up seven dwarves, Gimli had laughed rather loudly. I heard Legolas sniff in disdain. It was after I told that tale, that I noticed the hobbits all seemed tired from the days journey. "Go get some rest now. I do believe we will be up bright and early." I shooed them to their bed rolls.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same, lass?" Gimlis gruff voice traveled across the camp.

"As delicate as I may appear, master dwarf, I do not need near as much sleep as hobbits." I flashed a smile.

"My father always said you were a bit standoffish on their journey. You don't act that way now." He watched me with wary eyes.

"Yes, well, imagine the uproar that would have occurred if, in the middle of our trek, Thorin and his company noticed I was half elf as well as half dwarf." My smile felt plastic. "It was a necessary evil."

"You saved the line of Durin." He pointed out.

"And yet I was still looked at with mistrust." I countered.

Gimli frowned under his beard. I gave a final smile. "I believe I should follow my own advice and sleep while I can. Goodnight." I moved to my bedding as the others bid me goodnight.

As I dozed off, I felt gentle hands combing through my hair. I leaned into the touch sleepily, not quite caring that there was only one person in our group with such soft hands.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Legolas watched the brunette sleep. Though she didn't snore, she always was somewhat of a fitful sleeper. The fire light brought out a crimson hue from her mahogany colored tresses. He absently fingered her curls. It was in his absent thoughts that he began braiding her hair while she slept.

 _"She does not see herself as worthy of being your friend."_ Aragorn frowned. For somebody to call themselves a half-breed with little care, there had to be little to no self esteem. How could she be so cruel to herself?

 _"She has never shown such insecurities before. Has she hidden away such feelings from me?"_ Legolas wondered aloud. Aragorn watched his friend reposition a flailing limb that had strayed too close to the fire for comfort.

 _"Perhaps she never wished to burden her friend."_ Aragorn murmured. Legolas sighed. He watched her sleep, guilt welling up inside as he recalled how for the lesser part of a century, he had fought his heart for the very same reasons that she thought herself unworthy. He could not believe how foolish he had been.

If it had not been for that time so few years ago, that he had been led to the library to find an emaciated, exhausted Meridian on the brink of collapse, he would not have even acknowledged the fledgling emotions he held for her. And with every passing decade, those feelings had only grown stronger. Before he knew it, he had been able to call her his friend.

 _"Even so. Is that not what a friend is for?"_ Legolas murmured to himself. Aragorn watched his friend sadly as Legolas continued to keep the wriggling girl from landing in the fire.

* * *

I woke quietly, noting how Boromir nodded to me. I quickly pulled out a pan and set to making breakfast. As the coals were coming to life, I looked about the camp in front of me and did not see Legolas. Aragorn was just beginning to stir from slumber with the weak light of dawn. The hobbits were still sound asleep, and Gimli was snoring rather loudly. As mad as I was at Legolas, I couldn't help but worry if he was okay. I quickly set the meat pastries against a flat stone I had set in the hot coals. As I waited for the food to heat up, I busied myself with waking the others. The tempt of food roused the remaining sleeping companions.

I turned to roll up my bedding, but stopped short. There was Legolas, resting by my sleeping place. I felt my heart breaking at how beautiful he was. I moved to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. He came to, blinking at me as he realized that I was trying to get him up. A weak smile graced his lips, and he moved to make sure the food didn't burn, and began to hand them out. After I was all packed up, I turned to grab my food, and Legolas was holding out my meat pastry. I grabbed it with a thank you and began to eat.

"Let us be off" Gandalf called.


End file.
